I'm Not A Hero (But I would Love one to save me right now)
by Cat-astrophic Blue
Summary: I'm Katilyn, and I'm just a normal girl with a normal life. But I'm also an animal themed superhero and fight people possessed by evil butterflies while dealing with romantic tension between a Ladybug and a Cat... Okay yeah, something is seriously wrong here. T cause i'm paranoid (and mildly triggering themes later on)


**Hey here is my thing that I call a story. Please tell me how to get better as this was not beta'd cause I don't have a beta. I dont own miraculous or its characters. ( I wish that I did though it would be amazing)**

* * *

A young, tan skinned girl walked out of the bathroom, her hair up in a messy bun that was flopping quite annoyingly as she walked. Walking to the mirror, she inspected her clothing, the black and blue shirt she was wearing complimenting her tan skin. She decided to put a hooded leather jacket ontop of her shirt, hoping that it would be good enough for her first day at school.

The tiredness that liked to pull her back into bed every morning clawed at her, making each step feel like she was hauling a truck load of bricks behind her. But just like every other morning she sipped a bit of coffee that was left in her cup and moved on. That helped take the edge off and actually made her feel like she could function.

Having lost enough time already, she grabbed her white bag that said _property of Katilyn_ on the back tag and stuffed it with her tablet and books, before zipping it up and heading for the stairs quietly. Its only about 5 in the morning currently and she absolutely **does not** want to wake up her 'parents'.

She slipped down the stairs (Yes Katilyn rode the banister, don't act like you've never done it!) and at the bottom she dashed into the bland kitchen and grabbed some toast, pushing aside the (empty) alcohol bottles and takeout containers that littered the counter tops. Walking into the living room, she started cleaning a bit so she could come back to a clean house later. Her 'parents' will be working all day so she need not worry about that. Besides, a few cups here and there are no big deal to clean up. The brunette finished quickly, throwing the trash away, before getting her skate board from its hiding place in the garage.

She looked around carefully before grabbing her keys, phone and bag and skipping out the front door. Then, Katilynn locked the door behind her, and she turned and started running, her black and brown hair flying after her. After two or so blocks she threw her skate board down before jumping on and pushing herself faster, letting out a loud whoop, the first sound she had made all day.

Swerving her way through the mostly empty streets, she had plenty of room for awesome tricks. Of course, none of the aformented tricks were executed as she was too busy getting stuck in her own head with fear each time she tried. It wasn't that she was a weak person, she just didn't have the best track record. Katilyn seemed to be cursed sometimes, and she **did not** that bleeding into her first day at the new school. Ignoring the niggling voice in the back of her head telling her to _do it_ , she continuted towards the school. If she was right then it was just around this cor...ner...

"Fantastic. Fan-frickin-Tastic _."_ was the first thing that came out of her mouth as she saw the large crowd of people waiting to cross the road. Looking around franticaly, she dodged to a less crowded area, looking for a way out.

" _Oh shit oh shity-shit-shit!"_

This lovely stream of cursing was courtiesy of a bench that just had to be about what seemed to be five feet from her as she was hurtling full speed. She desperately looked around for another way, only _midly_ panicking when she couldn't find one.

She squeezed her eyes close in preperation for the impact and winced," _Okay, just stop psyching yourself out Katilyn, you can do this. If you don't your first day at school will be spent with a black eye. Yay."_ With that oh so pleasant thought in mind, she snapped her brown eyes open and jumped. Unfortunately, a moment to late, as her foot was caught on the railing she was sent sprawling, landing on her skateboard. The tips of her ears and her cheeks flushed with red, embarrassment flooding her.

" _Stupid, stupid ,stupid!_ _."_ Katilyn thought dejectedly as the shame of her incident caused her to resemble a tomato. Hopping back on her skateboard she quickly made her way to school, thankfully without anymore mishaps this time.

Katilyn smiled a bit, relieved to have made it, and checked her phone's time which said in bright blue letters 7:00am. Apparently the walk here was shorter then she thought, she had about an hour till she needed to be at school and she was already there. Quickly running into the school and awkwardly waving at the poor teachers who were already there, she stuffed her skateboard and the books she wouldn't need till her later classes in her locker.

"Alright, now, where to go, where to go." She asked herself as she walked out of the school, needing something to busy her for the next few hours. Reaching into her pocket, she found some euros and decided to go to the bakery across the street.

"Hmm, Tom & Sabine Boulangerie and Patisserie? Well, why not. Some cookies and macaroons sounds amazing right now." Katilyn said as she entered the building, the gentle chime of bells announcing her entry. Hey, come on, toast is not that filling! She looked around with wonder at the colorful foods that were stacked in the display cases, her willowy frame racing towards the first worker she saw.

" Hello there, I'm Sabine, can I help you dear?" The Asian woman asked.

"Umm... Yes please. Can I get..." Katilyn paused to count her money," Four maccaroons, vanilla, and some coffee cookies please."

After a moment the woman nodded and walked over to the display cases, a stifiling silence filling the room.

"This is a... nice place you have her, I mean here!, uh Ma'am" Katilyn said quietly. Okay, so maybe first impressions weren't her thing but she tried her darndest. Plus once you get to know her she more then makes up for it so does it really matter if she isnt great at first time meetings?

The woman, Sabine, smiled and nodded as she gathered the previously mentioned sweets," Thank you dear. So, are you new in town? I haven't seen you around here before dear." She inquired politely.

"Oh, uh yeah, My family and I just moved here recently. I haven't really gotten out much lately. Meeting people isn't my strong suit."

Sabine smiled," Well you can always come eat here. Here is your food!"

Katilyn nodded quietly, something about this woman made her feel funny.

Not bad but... fuzzy. Like when you watch a movie with friends while drinking hot cocoa. Calming but sweet. Happy.

That was something she wasnt expecting.

Katilyn took it and paid her, opting to go sit in the courtyard so she would still be early instead of staying in the cafe. Sitting under a shady tree in the schools courtyard, she took out a tablet and began to sketch the woman named Sabine, though in a manga/anime form instead of a realistic way on her drawing app. Nibbling on her macaroons and cookies, she worked on it until eight, and she looked at the picture, seeing something different then her original intention. Now the woman was wearing a dress similar to what Sabine had had on but longer, a white lacy pattern adorning the dress. She was standing alone, staring at something, the night sky behind her.

Yeesh, cliche much?

Railynn, frustrated, almost threw it away but kept it, it seemed wrong to through something good away. Even if she was't to happy with the way it came out. She had to keep every piece, its hard to design when you have no references of what you want to create.

Katilyn packed up her stuff, heading for the principles office to receive her schedule for her classes.

Fairly quickly she reached the wooden doors that blocked off the principal's office. Shaking off the cold that tried to seep in to her bones and cause her to turn and just _run_ she knocked on the door, stepping in after the princable called for her to enter.

"Ah, Miss Holt! Nice to see that you arrived safely and in good time." The principal said warmly, " Here is your schedule. Now normally, the class president of your group would walk you around on the first day but she has not arrived yet."

At this the principal seemed to shake his head iin part exasperation and part affection.

"But, no matter, the vice president is here and will be happy to help you. Okay Miss Holt?"

Nodding Katilyn smiled," Yeah, that sounds, um, very nice. I have a feeling that my teachers would be simply ecstatic if I was late to class on my first day," she added dryly.

At this the principal chuckled lightly before sending her out to meet the class vice president. Closing the doors behind her softly, she looked around, adjusting her black cat eyed glasses as she scanned the area for her 'guide'.

"Boo!"

Katilyn froze, her eyes blown wide with shock and fear, almost terror as someone behind her yelled almost right in her ear. Breathing heavily her vison blurred for a minute before she collected herself. Swiveling around to see the prankster, a ombre haired girl wearing orange and white plaid shirt. Katilyn quickly schooled her faced into one of mock hurt at being pranked.

"Oh my god, You should see your face girl! I am so sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I'm Aly...Oh. My. Gosh. Katilyn?! Is it actually you?!" The girl said, her mouth hanging open in shock.

Its not like Katilyn could blame her, she may have not told her cousin she would be coming to her school...

"Hah hah... Sorry about that. Its been so long since my father let me see you guys I forgot to tell you I would be coming here. Its good to see you?" Katilyn said awkwardly, running her hand through her hair nervously.

Alya continued to stare for a moment before snapping out of it, grabbing Railynn's shoulders and shaking her," I cannot believe it girl! How could you not tell me?! This is amazing!"

"Well, you know how Father and Mother are about your family. They have never been too big on the whole Cesaire family. Buuut I'm telling you now so we can hang out if you aren't you know horribly mad and want to rip my head off or something..." Katilyn said, less awkward around her old friend (and cousin) but nervous that she was angry.

She doesn't get out much so her social skills are equal to that of an online gamer who never leaves their room. Suppose that analogy was a bit on the nose.

"Mad?! If course not! This is amazing girl! We so got to hang out like all the time! Its been what, five years since I last saw you? Oh and I'm going to have to introduce you to Marinette. She's my bestie. You'll love her, unfortunately that girl can never make it to school on time so you are gonna have to wait." Alya rambled, getting more excited by the minute.

Katilyn smiled," Well if we are all good, mind taking me to the class room? I worked hard to get here early and would like to get there on time." She said a playful smirk coming on her face. Alya nodded and grabbed her arm, dragging her away while chattering a mile a minute.

* * *

Apparently Mrs. Bustier's Classroom was a ways away, because by the time they were there they only had about ten minutes before class would start compared to the thirty they had when they started. However the pair walked into class calmly, Alya waving goodbye to Katilyn as she headed to her seat, leaving her alone with the teacher.

"Hello there, You must be Katilyn correct? If you would like you can go find a seat." The teacher said as she finished putting some papers together in a stack, clipping them together. Katilyn nodded gratefully and walked up the steps, holding her bag as she looked around warily. Alya waving at her caught her eye and she waved back, a bit of tension releasing.

It wasn't that she was shy, she just couldn't talk to people first.

She was actually quite bouncy and outgoing ( She had even done some pretty awesome pranks before) once you got to know her but her lack of coconfidence stopped her from introducing herself often. So, of course she chose the seat in the back of the classroom, sitting her bag back as the rest of the class was arranged. With Nathanel and Ivan now sitting behind her, she still felt a bit uncomfortable but she decided that she was gonna have to just suck it up.

Arranging her stuff, Katilyn pulled her notebook back out and looked at it intensely. She knew that she needed to hurry and finish up her design process if she wanted to ever actually get around to making her clothing but she had zero inspiration currently. After a minute of fruitlessly tapping her pencil against the page she sighed quietly and she shoved the book back into her bag, the sight of its blank pages suddenly seeming appalling.

The spin of picture of Sabine she made was probably the best work she had made in ages ( she'd have to make that dress). Something about her was just warm and happy. Motherly even.

She liked (Missed) that.

Plus the cookies weren't exactly making her like her any less.

Remembering the cookies she pulled out one stealthily, nibbling on it through class. The caffeine helped keep her awake through the teachers endless droning. Taking a few absentminded notes, she pulled out her phone and turned off the sound. She angled her book up and hid her phone behind it.

She may have social issues but she was smart and she was clever.

Pulling up the Ladyblog, (she couldn't talk to Alya with out her father or mother knowing but that didn't mean she wasn't up to date on the best hero-blog in Europe.), she looked at the reports of their last battle. Apparently an akuma who called themselves Lock n Key had gone on a rampage, wrapping people and buildings in giant locks.

Katilyn couldn't decide if she thought that that was stupid or scary.

"Ms. Holt! Would you care to answer the question?" She heard the teacher call out, distracting her from her train of thought.

Looking up, Katilyn managed to keep her calm facade.

One thing she had learned about lying, tricks and protecting herself was that you can't just have a good cover story.

You have to be a great actor.

Leaning against her hand, Katilyn contemplated the question on the board for a minute.

Internally she was screaming.

"Um.. Is it 1964?" Katilyn asked, doing a small fist pump when the teacher nodded and smiled happily.

Phew, that was close. Looking back at her feed, she read the reports on the battle.

Ladybug and Chat Noir lead the akuma over to the Eiffel tower and tricked him into locking himself to the tower.

Sometimes she wonders how hard their jobs must really be. But then an akuma like Vanquisher did a few weeks and breaks Chat Noir's leg when he took a hit for ladybug and she shuts up.

 _Riing_

Breathing a sigh of relief at the sound of the bell, Katilyn gathered her stuff and headed for the door.

" Wait! Katilyn, come eat with me and Marinette, we are going to eat at her place!"

Katilyn turned around to face the person who said this, Alya and smiled. Looking at the person next to her, she figured they must be Marinette, the girl Alya was talking about. She looked vaguely familiar.

"Sure!"

After all, what could go wrong with just a little visit?

* * *

 **Well I hope everyone enjoyed! Please review I live for comments. Feel free to tell me how you think I could improve I always appreciate it. Lion out.**

 **-Blue**


End file.
